cheap_cartoon_showfandomcom-20200213-history
Star Wars
Star Wars is an American science fiction franchise created by George Lucas, beginning with the 1977 release of Star Wars. In the decades following, Star Wars grew to become a worldwide phenomenon, spawning a vast array of spin-off books, television shows, comics, films, and more. In Bootleg's Cheap Cartoon Show, Star Wars has loomed large with its influence. Characters of the show, most notably Alison Velvets, have shown to be fans of the franchise. Star Wars has been paid homage to or parodied numerous times since the show's very beginning. The following is a list of references made to Star Wars throughout the years in Bootleg's Cheap Cartoon Show. Ali Watches Howard the Duck (2015) * Young Ali rents the 1986 film Howard the Duck, which she initially holds in high regard due to the fact that George Lucas produced it. She keeps a poster of him in her bedroom, and at one point she references Lucas' tendency to hire dwarf actors in his films. * Another reference is made to the critical backlash of the prequels and/or the Special Editions ("What else are you going to ruin? Star Wars itself?") Lonely Virgil (2015) * Throughout the convention, multiple pieces of Star Wars collectibles are shown, ranging from action figures to cosplayers (most notably Greedo and Slave Leia). * Jake Lloyd is shown to be a cancelled guest. This was a reference to his then recent July 2015 arrest following a high-speed police chase. * A poster can be seen of Slave Leia killing Jabba the Hutt in the background. Vader Helmet (2015) * Ali gets her head stuck in a replica Darth Vader helmet. * The helmet deepens Ali's voice (provided by Decker Shado) who notes that she sounds like a "bad James Earl Jones impression." * Ali tests the voice change by saying "Ex-a-ger-ra-ted di-a-logue!" which is a reference to The Beginning: Making Episode I, wherein a man trying an alien mask is asked to say the same thing. * Leif attempts to take off the helmet by striking Ali in the head with a toy lightsaber. * Ali plays with vintage action figures of Walrus Man and Blue Snaggletooth, and Jabba the Hutt doll is seen in her room. * The opening titles parody the Star Wars titles, complete with "A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away..." * Ali and Leif exchange lines that are lifted directly from Revenge of the Sith, Return of the Jedi, ''and The Empire Strikes Back.'' * Leif says Ali wearing the helmet is almost as cool as her cosplaying in her slave bikini. Text pops up reading "Screw you, Disney!" referencing both the Disney/Lucasfilm buyout and the controversy surrounding Slave Leia merchandise at the time. * Her clock reads 11:38, a reference to Lucas' THX 1138. * Wipe transitions are utilized. * Ali eats a bowl of C-3PO's breakfast cereal. * When Ali's mask is removed, her face is white and scarred under one eye, similar to unmasked Darth Vader. * Star Wars music plays throughout, most notably Lapti Nek during the montage. Candy (2016) * Ali wears a Slave Leia metal bikini while giving out candy on Halloween night. She notes that she "alway(s) gives more candy to the Star Wars kids." * Ali gives candy to a boy dressed as Kylo Ren. * In the flashback, Ali is dressed as Princess Leia during A New Hope. A Corny Episode (2016) * Ali is reading the manga of Return of the Jedi, depicting Slave Leia strangling Jabba the Hutt to death. Leif's Doll (2016) * Leif is shown to keep a VHS tape labeled Ali's Month Stuck in Darth Vader Helmet. Sweet Mucus (2016) * A poster for Return of the Jedi is seen in Ali's room. Shower Experiment (2016) * A metal slave bikini can be seen hanging in Ali's closet. Bigfoot (2016) * Bigfoot resembles Chewbacca. This in itself is also a reference to the infamous Matilda hoax, which was a piece Bigfoot footage skeptics widely believe was done with a modified Chewbacca mask. * Ali severing the arm of the creature is a reference to A New Hope and The Empire Strikes Back, wherein Ponda Baba and the Wampa respectively lost their arms to lightsabers. Decker's Fanboy (2016) * Ali is seen licking at a Jabba the Hutt doll. Shocker (2017) * While being tortured with electric shocks, Ali crys out, "Somebody please... help me!" This is a reference to Return of the Jedi, in which Luke cries the same thing to Darth Vader while being subjected to Force lightning. The Nasty (2017) * A shot of either Ali or J pulling at a chain during sex is lifted from the scene of Slave Leia strangling Jabba. The Dummy (2017) * While a slave of Dickie the Dummy, Ali enthusiastically asks if she gets to wear a metal bikini. Monster (2017) * Ali's lightsaber can be seen resting on her desk. * A vintage Boba Fett figure can be seen under Ali's bed. Gumby (2018) * Ali's lightsaber can be seen resting on her desk. Ready Player Ali (2018) * Ali uses her lightsaber to hunt down and kill the Cunts, who have abducted J. * Several lines are lifted directly from Finn and Kylo Ren's brief lightsaber duel in The Force Awakens. Ali's Boots (2018) * One of the benefits Ali has to wearing her boots at all times is having great leverage and balance. This is proven with a scene parodying Jabba the Hutt's death aboard his sail barge. Ali, donning her slave bikini, digs one boot firmly into Jabba's back and another against the ground, tosses her chain around his neck, and pulls with all her strength. She finally kills him, stating that her boots "weren't just made for walking!" * Hem Dazon is seen walking through Jabba's barge. Jack Frost (2018) * When discussing his initial thoughts that Jack Frost went from a family-friendly character to a horror killer, J compares this to "turning to the Dark Side." Chucky (2019) * While J ponders what Chucky would've looked like if he had transferred his soul into different toys, he imagines Chucky as a vintage Luke Skywalker action figure. This is also a reference to the fact that Mark Hamill voiced Chucky in the 2019 Child's Play film. Halloween Safety (2019) * Ali is dressed as Emperor Sheev Palpatine for Halloween. She mentions the inaccuracies of retail Darth Vader costumes (citing the lack of gloves), before ranting that Slave Leia bikinis have now been banned. A Chewbacca T-shirt is also seen.